Big Girls Don't Cry
by IHeartTheHopefulEmpath
Summary: I fell so far in love from the first time I caught his eyes. I never felt as whole as I did since I met him. But, we've made some not so smart choices together. Now my period is late. AU/AH Canon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello anybody who may decide to read this. This is my first attempt to write a long story. Lets hope for all of us that this goes well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No plagiarism or copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe my first year of college is over. I can't believe the difference a year has made in my life. The changes I've gone through. The choices I've made. The consequences I've yet to face. I can't escape them much longer.<p>

I boarded the plane that would take me from Rochester, New York to Port Angeles, Washington. I had only one suitcase of essentials deep in the belly of the plane and a laptop bag, currently forced to double as a purse, for a carry-on. The rest of my stuff was in the back of a moving van being driven across the country. As I settled in my seat, I felt a nostalgic mood settling in, and so I pulled up My computer and began looking at pictures of this past year. I hope I didn't cry. My emotions have been crazy this last week. Finals were tough. So was saying goodbye.

I remember first getting to school back in August.

Flashback - Sunday, August 30, 2009

New York Institute of Art at Rochester. My dream school. I'm here. This is what I've always wanted.

"Alice, dear do you know where your dorm is?" My mom asked. I'm gonna miss her so much. I can't imagine how hard it's gonna be when she leaves.

"No, I only came up here for one day months ago. It's called Meyer Hall though. I'm sure there's got to be a map somewhere." I'm gonna be living in Meyer hall this year. I heard its okay. Not the best or the worst place to live. It's the only freshman dorm where they have girls and guys in the same hallway though. That might be kinda fun.

We found a map and looked. We were near it a few minutes ago and drove right past it. We went back and I went in the door to check in and get my key so we can start moving my things in. At the front door, there were two people, a guy and a girl. The guy was tall, at least compared to me. He had short brown hair, green eyes and a medium build. He was smiling widely and looked like a real nice person. His nametag said Robert. Her hair was jet black and layered shoulder length. Her eyes were blue and she was on the thin side. She just seemed bored. Her nametag said Kristen. Both had on the same teal and purple T-shirt. It said residence life. I guess they were the RA's.

Rob spoke first. "Hi I'm Rob and this is Kristen. We're the RA's. Are you checking into Meyer hall or looking for directions?"

"Checking in" I said with a smile. I was nervous before, but now I was jus excited to meet everyone.

Kristen finally joined in, "Great. And what is your name?" she seemed more annoyed than bored. She probably had a lot of people coming in at once.

"Alice Cullen, well technically Mary Alice Cullen"

"Well umm, Alice right, you are right on the first floor. Let me just find your key and I'll show you where your room is." Rob seemed to be a lot more chipper than she was. He looked through a box of small envelopes until he came across one with my name on it. "Right this way" he led me down a couple corners and to room 126. He handed me the envelope. "Your key is inside. I'll let you open the door yourself. Nice to meet you." And with a quick smile, he was off to rejoin Kristen at the front door.

I opened the door and walked inside. It was really a lot nicer than I expected. It wasn't exactly big considering I had a roommate I had to share it with, but I went with rose when she was moving into UW and it was bigger than the room she had to share. I wonder how that's working out for her. It was empty, meaning I get to pick a side. I talked to my roommate last week. Her name is Leah. We decided that whoever got here first could pick a side since neither of us knew which side we wanted. I just picked the right side so that I'm not the first thing you see when you open the door.

My mother and I walked back to the car and found my father loading my things onto a cart to walk over to my building. We helped him finish and got all my stuff into my room very quickly. Being on the first floor had its advantages. We started unpacking and finished that quickly as well. It was only noon and Leah wasn't here yet. We went for lunch and my parents would leave from there, only dropping me off in front of my dorm.

We went to lunch at a nearby pizza shop. We ate, talked and said our goodbyes. I decided it would be best to just walk back; I needed to get to know the area.

When I got back to the room Leah was already there. She was unpacking her things. Leah is really tall. She said that she is _only_ 5'11" but that was really a lot compared to me. She is really pretty too. She had beautiful clear russet toned skin. Her hair was dark, darker than mine was even, a little longer than shoulder length, and very straight. Her eyes were almost black and framed by long thick lashes. Her clothes could use some work though. A lot of jeans and t-shirts. Leah and I clicked right away and got to know each other over a game of 20 questions that was more like 20,000 questions. We then propped open the door to get to know some of the other people in the hallway.

End Flashback

Leah and I became so close so quickly. I really do miss her.

I remember meeting her brother Seth for the first time.

Flashback - Monday, September 7, 2009

Where was Leah? It's 5:45 already. I know she is only 15 minutes late but I'm really hungry. She must still be in the Graphic Design studio. When she's in there she never answers her phone whether it's a class or not. I sent her a text. She could read it whenever.

I'm going to dinner without you, grabbing Paul on the way. We'll be at our usual table, join when you're done. (A/N underlined is a text from Alice)

I grabbed my purse and walked across the hallway to Paul's room. He was in 127. We met him last week when Rob and Kristen had a little mandatory meeting to sorta introduce everyone to living in Meyer. Afterward there was this little awkward party to get us to know each other but we left really early. I cannot emphasize the awkwardness enough. Paul escaped with us. Neither Leah nor I realized he was literally right across the hall from us, so when we invited him to come chill in our room, we were shocked to see where he went when he said he needed to go to his own first. Since then, the three of us have been getting dinner together every night... and sitting at the same table in the back of the cafeteria.

I got in line for a burger. It was long since there wasn't really anything good today. A very tall guy was in front of me. He turned around to talk to me. He was alone in line. I briefly wondered why. He was very good looking. He was maybe around 6'5". He was russet colored with thick lashes and dimples. He didn't have any facial hair and it gave him a sort of young, baby faced look.

"Are the burgers over here any good? I usually eat in the cafeteria on the south side of campus. I'm Seth by the way." he said. He probably lived on the other side of campus then, which explains why I haven't ever seen him.

"My name is Alice, I haven't had one yet, but I heard that they're a little better than the other ones. Why would you come all the way over here? I mean you probably live in Granger if since you said you eat over there. That's a long walk for dinner." I was genuinely curious. He seemed like a nice guy. I wonder if he would wanna sit with us.

"I'm meeting my sister and some friends of hers for dinner tonight. I thought it was weird that we hadn't had dinner together yet and since she wasn't making the trip across campus, I figured I might as well do it." Aww how cute.

"Too bad, I was gonna invite you to sit with me." Oh well, maybe some other time.

We waited in line talking (and flirting a bit) the whole time. We exchanged numbers and made plans to have dinner together tomorrow. I got a text from Leah saying she just grabbed a slice of pizza to avoid the line. Seth's sister called looking for him. He was gonna call her when he was paying so that she could walk him to her table.

We paid for our food and Leah came up to us.

"Hi Alice. Hey Seth, why did you call me if you're with Alice? She coulda walked you just as well as I could." wait, what? "When did you guys meet any ways?" She started walking to our table.

"We actually just met. THIS is your brother. Your twin brother. Right here." she coulda told me he was cute. Wow. All the people at this shcool and Ijust happened to be asked out by my roommate's twin. I bet that doesn't happen too often.

End Flashback

We had gone out for dinner the next night, just he two of us. It obviously didn't work out. He was just a friend now. We laughed about it a lot. Jasper didn't.

I remember meeting him. The attraction I felt for Seth when I met him was nothing compared to what I felt when I met Jazz.

Flashback - Saturday, September 12, 2009

I woke up stressed out. A week and a half ago a dozen of the other fashion students and I decided to put on a fashion show. All of us were freshman and we decided to get a jump on the upperclassmen. This would be the first one of the year. All of the freshmen I had talked to really seemed to love that plan. Show that class of 2013 means business. We had support from other majors, which was good since we needed a lot of help to get this show going.

Because of my "outgoing nature", as put by Jessica Stanley, I ended up as the event coordinator. Leah was really supportive. All of the designers needed to find our own models and she was mine. She also did the fliers that were put up all over campus, with the help of Seth of course.

On Tuesday, I found interior Design freshmen to decorate the room. They did it last night so I was looking at it this morning. It was a very small auditorium, only about 200 seats, so there wasn't too much to do but they did a great job. The theme was Sapphire City. Our class color was blue so we wanted it to be incorporated into everything. I was a little disappointed at first since when I walked in the room, all it was just a bunch of classy subtle touches of blue, but then they put the lights on and closed the shades. It was perfect.

On Wednesday, I found Bree Tanner. She was so excited about the show. She said she and a group of three other Photography students wanted to take pictures for the show. They would all be here an hour before the show. After seeing the auditorium I went to meet with her just to make sure everything was all set for tonight.

On Thursday, I found both a camera crew and a MC. We all had brunch together to go through the specifics of the show and make sure it was all set.

Everything was coming together. By two O'clock, the only thing I had left to do was hair and makeup for a few of the models. Some of the designers were guys and didn't think they would do to good a job with that. I got myself dressed and my own hair done before heading to the venue and starting on the girls.

Before I knew it, it was show time. The room was packed. All the models, designers, photographers, and camera crew members were on time. I didn't meet the photographers yet, so I told Bree to ask them all to stay a bit after so I could thank them. I told everyone else myself.

Everything went off without a hitch. All of the audience was clearing out, getting ready to head to parties most likely. All the people involved were gathering to the front. I caught sight of one of the photographers who was talking to Bree at the moment. He was one of the ones I hadn't seen before. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him before now. He was gorgeous... cute... amazing... perfect looking. He was tall, not as tall as Seth, but a lot bigger than I am. A bit taller than Leah. Maybe around 6'2". His hair was a little bit curly and long for a guy. Not quite shoulder length. Slightly longer than his face. Maybe it would be shoulder length if it were straight. It was a nice honey blonde color. It was a little darker on bottom; He probably spends a lot of time outside. His eyes were hazel. His eyebrows slightly bushy but naturally nicely shaped. His nose was straight and thin. His lips were very soft looking. The top one thinner than the bottom. His even skin had a nice healthy tan, not harsh or orange. His body was thin, but muscular looking. His outfit gave him a very well put together look. He had on soft lilac colored button up shirt with a navy, purple, and white diagonally striped tie. A navy sweater vest was worn over it. His pants were nicely fitting jeans, darker blue than his vest. I looked back to his face. He smiled a gorgeous smile and I could see that he had deep dimples. His eyes recaptured my attention, a very stunning golden shade of hazel. Deep and thoughtful looking. It wasn't until then that I noticed he was looking back at me.

I cleared my throat. "Hello everyone, if by some chance you don't know by now my name is Alice Cullen" I gave a big smile and stumbled my way through the small thank you speech I had prepared, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. Everyone dispersed and began to clean the room.

I found myself drawn to the same area he was working on. I just had to talk to him. Unfortunately, Bree got there before me. She was smiling and giggly. It was obvious she liked him. I wondered for a second if they were together, just for a second though, then I saw that he was paying more attention to cleaning. He wasn't interested in her. He glanced at me and smiled. He said no words but I knew what he meant by it. There wasn't much left to do by this point so I just sat on the stage patiently. Bree had to leave at some point. He would still be here. For me. He wanted to talk to me. The best looking guy I've seen on this campus.

She was finally about to leave. We were the last three. Soon it would be just him and me. Bree gave him a hug before leaving, smirking at me as if she stole my last cookie before turning to walk away. I guess she could tell I liked him too. He looked back to me and the smile that seemed permanently etched on his face grew. Yep, I'm gone. He walked over to me slowly. We never lost eye contact. It took a second but he finally reached where I was sitting.

"You kept me waiting a long time." I said. I hope he realized I would've waited a lot longer.

"Sorry darlin'." It was the first thing I had heard him say. He had an accent. He was from the south. Probably the Deep South. Louisiana maybe? His voice was deep with a slight rough quality to it. Very calming. "Jasper Whitlock, pleased to make your acquaintance." He gently lifted my hand off my lap and kissed it. Yep, his lips were soft. If I thought I was a goner before...

End Flashback

And I was gone. So far in love from the first time I caught his eyes. So far gone. Over the last few months, I've been so absorbed in him. He's become my whole life. Maybe he always was. I never felt as whole as I did since I met him. This summer is going to be impossible. Maybe the space and time will help. Maybe it will help me be smarter next time he's with me. We've made some not so smart choices together. Now my period is late.

And I don't think I could tell him that I might be pregnant.

I should have told him before I left.

How do you tell someone they're gonna be a father?

Certainly not over the phone.

What happens afterward?

Ideally, when you tell someone that, it would be your husband, or maybe even fiancé. Someone who you've made a long-term commitment to.

As much as I love Jazz, as much as I think he'd love this, I really have no idea. I don't know if he wants kids. I don't know anything really. We never talked about a future together. We never talked about the future at all. The fact of the matter is that when I met him, it really wasn't all that long ago. I don't know him well.

Can I really do this? Can I really change his life right now? Can I risk his plans for the future when I haven't even known him long enough to know what they are?

What If I tell him and it changes everything.

What If I tell him and he's Happy, if he's excited, if he wants it. And then I find out I'm not.

So that's my excuse. I need to be sure first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here goes nothing. Please review and thank you for reading.<strong>

**HopefulEmpath**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is super short because it was originally going to be the first one. And for that, I'll post chapter 3 ahead of schedule... not that I really have a schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No plagiarism or copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>I almost can't believe this. There it was. The terribly unholy pink plus sign of gloom and doom that meant I had to tell my mother what I've been hiding from her all year in school. Did I think I could do this? No, probably not. Would I try with everything I had in me? Definitely.<p>

When I had gotten home, I took one day, just one, to relax before going to the store and purchasing a pregnancy test. Then I made some phone calls, I didn't think I could take it alone.

I walked out from the bathroom and into my bedroom to tell my two best friends the news. Rosalie Hale and I met in kindergarten, we didn't become friends until middle school though; her cold first impressions even back then are probably why. Isabella Swan and I have been best friends our whole lives. Her mom and my mom met in high school and stuck together ever since. They were both here to support me, even though they don't quite know what I've been up to either.

"It's positive guys. I'm really pregnant." I didn't know whether to be happy about it or not yet. All I know is that I couldn't kill my baby, nor could I give it away.

"What are you gonna do?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, keep it I guess"

Rose let out a breath that I knew was one of relief before talking. I know that she has always loved babies. "When are you telling your mom?"

"In a few days or something. She is gonna be pissed. I just need a while before I deal with that on top of dealing with this." they both looked at each other. I knew what was coming next.

"Who is this guy?" they said in unison.

"His name is Jasper Whitlock. He lives in Texas; I know, that's kinda far. We met at the first fashion show and I just… I just fell in love with him." I think that smile was the first on my face all day. "Jasper is tall with hazel eyes and wavy blonde hair. He looks kind of like a California surfer dude, but is definitely a southern gentleman. I really don't think I can go all summer without seeing him. It's only been a couple days and already I can't stand it."

"When are you telling him?"

"I don't know. I can't do that over the phone or Skype or anything like that. I have to tell him in person. He's gonna be a father. That's not to be taken lightly." I couldn't just tell him in August when we got back to school, but I had no way to see him. At that thought, my eyes began to fill with tears. I hate how moody I am right now.

"New topic!" Bella said. It was our first time all together since school ended and crying is not exactly the way any of us had planned it.

"Got one" Rose was excited about this one. I couldn't wait to hear what she was gonna say. "Remember that cute football player I was telling you guys about? Well that bitch Irina he was dating just fucked up, so he's now single. I give him two days before he calls me." this guy must be amazing. Rose usually gets anyone she wants right away or else she just doesn't care anymore. And as gorgeous as she is with her blue eyes blonde hair and perfect figure, she mostly gets the guy right away.

"I wanna see some pictures!" I said. We were finally getting into a nice light mood and I loved it.

Our girl time continued for a while before Rose had to go. "Before I leave, meet any hot guys in Chicago Bella? Even Alice had a story to tell, so I know you got something!" Bella blushed very red. Yep, she has a story.

"No, I didn't meet anybody I was interested in" she said. I didn't believe it for a second.

"LIES!" apparently Rose didn't either "next time we see you, that story better be ready to ooze out of you face" she said with a laugh on her way out. Bella left too knowing that left alone with me, it was only a matter of time before I got the details of whatever it was she was hiding.

**AN: Please review and thank you for reading. **

**HopefulEmpath**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Told ya I'd be back soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No plagiarism or copyright infringement intended. The New York Institute of Art is intended to be a fake school. Also I have never been to Rochester.**

* * *

><p>There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" It was my sister Alexis, well actually Mary Alexis but my parents had the bright idea to give us both the same first name and so we both go by our middle names. We are mistaken for twins a lot because of our similar names. It doesn't help that we are the same height, 5'1", have the same hair and eye colors, dark brown for both, and just generally look alike. We're only a year apart, so I don't really even look older.<p>

"Hey Alice" Something is wrong. I can tell. Even though I may not look it, I'm definitely still her big sister. She was about to ask advice. "Are you busy?" she was being really cautious, looking out the door as if she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Nope Bella and Rose just left, come sit on the bed, I can tell you wanna talk about something." I hope she didn't get herself into the same situation I did. I don't think our lovely very young mother could handle finding out she would be a grandmother twice over so soon.

"I need you to help me talk to mom about something." she seemed a bit scared maybe she really is pregnant. Mom is gonna flip.

"Are you pregnant?" I said slowly and quietly, grabbing her hand to show that I was on her side.

"No! Of course not!" she was turning a bit red. I should have known. My sister has always been a bit prudish, but then again, Rose has always said that about me too. "I want to go school in New York with you. I was accepted, I got a scholarship, and I already told them I'm going. But mom… you know how it is with her; you know how hard it was to get her to let you go out there. I'm her youngest. There's no way she will let me if I just ask her myself. Alice, please."

The New York Institute of Art, not to be confused with the Art Institute of New York, was one of the hardest art schools to get into; especially the Rochester campus. They were the best school for visual arts in the country. I couldn't believe when I got in. I knew I was good. Everyone always loves the clothes and shoes I make and design, but we live in Forks, Washington. I figured I wouldn't get in, that I was just small town good, but they wanted me. And now they wanted my sister. My sister that I missed so much being gone. Don't get me wrong, I missed my brother and parents, Alexis and I are just so close. And now she might come to school with me! This was great.

"Oh my god! Alexis, that is amazing. I can't wait to go to New York with you. I'm gonna introduce you to Leah and Seth. Oh and Paul. Ooh and you can meet Jasper! You definitely need to meet Jasper" wait… I said too much. She's gonna notice that. Umm think… "Oh and you're gonna love Liam!" Okay that was good, I think. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't blushed so much.

"So tell me about him." she looks excited, I guess it worked.

"Liam O'Donnell, let's see-" I started

"Nope not what I wanna hear. I saw your face when you said it. Tell me about Jasper." yep I'm caught.

"Okay, you were gonna find out anyways FYI. Jasper is amazing. I'm just… I'm in love with him. He is really tall, like 6'2" or something. He has blonde hair and it's long and curly. His eyes are so gold. I love them. They're the best Hazel eyes I have ever seen. He's so cute. He's so laid back, and usually I go for a more outgoing guy, but there is just something about him that just goes perfect with me. It's as if we balance each other or something. And he has the most adorable southern accent. And he's so sweet. And just perfect." Wow, I think I'm out of breath. But there was just so much to say.

"Wow, where does he live?" I hate this question.

"Texas" my eyes just watered a little. I guess I'm a bit emotional. And then my phone rang. And it was him.

"Hey Ali"

"Jazzy! I miss you so much already."

"I know baby, I miss you too"

"You home yet?"

"Almost, I parked 'bout 2 minutes from my house. I had to call you now 'cause once I go in, I'm not gonna get a chance to" He had a later last final than I did, so I had to leave 2 days before he did. "What have you been up to?"

"You know, just getting settled and stuff. Catching up with my sister. She's right here actually. I'm gonna put you on speaker" I wanted them to get to know each other. Having Alexis know Jasper a little will only help when its time to tell mom. Then he isn't such a stranger to everyone. I made a mental note to work him into a conversation or two with her.

"Alice, no you talk to him alone. I'm sure he misses you and you two might just want to talk, you know. I'm gonna go call Rose, Angela, and Bella so we can have a sleepover like old times okay? I'm not taking no for an answer so be ready by nine. I'll see you later" and she walked out. Jazz was already on speaker so he heard her.

"She was right you know"

"I know"

"Come down 'ere next month. August is to far away. I need to see you before then" Perfect plan. I can tell my parents about him, go see him, tell him, come back, let them get used to the idea that I love him and then tell him

"That's a great idea. And you're coming up here in July" Better plan, tell them with him when he comes here.

"Ali baby that is an amazin' idea. And I'll meet your sister then, if she still doesn't wanna talk on the phone. "

"Speaking of Alexis, she'll be coming to school with us next year. Isn't that gonna be great!"

"Oh you know it. You missed 'er a lot before"

"I did."

"Is she gonna live in a dorm or the house we're gettin' wit' Leah an ev'ryone"

"Yeah, I'll share a room with her if there are only five. I think we need to talk to Leah, Seth, and Paul though. Just to be sure there okay with it."

"I'm sure they will be darlin'. Is that all that's happened though. You seem a bit off" he would notice that. He notices everything about me. I love that, but I hate it too.

"Remember I told you my mom didn't want me to go all the way to New York? Well Alexis hasn't told her yet, so I know that's gonna be real stressful in a couple days. I'm gonna help break the news." not a lie, but not why I'm stressed either.

"It'll only be easier for her since you're a'ready there" good point, but I already thought of that. Really, it'll be no problem "Well I probably should head home since I know my momma's prob'ly wonderin' where I'm at. I love you Ali." He's so sweet

"I love you too Jazz" and at that we hung up. I looked at the clock. Only 5:00. I guess I could go help my mother with dinner. And tell her about Jazz.

My Parents are kind of the over protective type. They don't even like us to have close guy friends unless they meet them. They wouldn't be to happy to hear that I went off to Rochester for school and came back with a serious boyfriend that they never even heard about. Or pregnant for that matter, but I'll deal with telling that later.

I was on my way to the kitchen, but I didn't make it. My older brother, Mark, stopped me. "Sprite, you're home!"

"I've been home since Wednesday, you big oaf. Can we go to your room; I need to talk to you."

He said yes and we went to his room and talked until dinner. I told him about Jasper, but not everything. I told him that I was planning on going to Texas soon and he promised to help me ask mom and dad. He told me that he would need to meet Jazz over Skype or Oovoo or something first so that he could talk to him like any older brother would, just to make sure he approves before he helps us get together. Even though I don't need his approval, I understand why he would want that second part. I texted Jazz to let him know and got ready for dinner. I could help my mom with dinner tomorrow since it didn't happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next one is coming on Wednesday again. I'm going to try to keep to a wednesday schedule (and an extra the next day for short chapters) but advanced warning, I am really bad at schedules. Please review and thank you for reading.<strong>

**HopefulEmpath**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's a bit late, I forgot that it was Wednesday already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. No plagiarism or copyright infringement intended. The New York Institute of Art and Rochester School of Science and Technology are intended to be fake schools. Also I have never been to Rochester.**

* * *

><p>Alexis and I started setting up right after Dinner. We never do anything halfway and we only had two hours to make everything perfect! We used my room since it's bigger. We put out and inflated some airbeds, since sleeping on the floor at sleepovers isn't fun after elementary school. I even bough covers for them so all the beds were the favorite color of the person who was going to sleep in them. Then I put them in a circle so that we can all sit and talk. Alexis went to the store and got all kinds of candy and chips. I ordered some pizza. After all that was set, we had to get ourselves ready.<p>

"Okay Bella, spill. NOW!" Rose said as soon as Bella entered the room. She was the last to arrive.

"What's going on?" Angela said. She and Alexis weren't there for our last conversation.

"Bella met someone in Chicago." Rose said while looking right at Bella and making a face as if she dared Bella to challenge the words she was speaking.

"I told you I didn't meet anyone" She was just as red as before. Yep, this was gonna be good. Then she mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Alexis questioned, leaning over towards Bella.

"I said 'It's someone I already knew' happy now!" she was getting frustrated now. Oh boy. I wonder who it is.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it better be someone you know that we don't because the only other person from Forks high who still goes to Northwestern is Edward Masen!" Rose was not happy. She never liked him. Apparently, when we were in elementary school he spilled juice on her favorite dress and didn't apologize. But that was just how it started. The rivalry only grew from there. "Bella I thought you hated Edward?" Rose was fuming.

Bella seemed so relaxed now that it was out. "Alice and I never hated him. We were always just indifferent. He really isn't bad as you're making him seem." That's true; it wasn't my dress he ruined.

"He is pretty cute" Now if I was a 'bit prudish' Angela was the queen prude, and that is why everyone was currently looking at her with our mouths wide open. Except Alexis. "What?"

Rose and Bella still looked shocked. My turn to say something I guess. "I think the better question is what happened since the last time we saw you? You just said that without being asked and without blushing."

"She started dating Eric Yorkie. They're even going to prom together." Alexis seemed proud. She set them up. I could tell. Definitely my sister.

"When is prom? And whom are you going with? And why have you not introduced me to him? And what are you wearing? Why didn't you let me design your dress?" A million questions popped into my head at once for my sister.

"Alice calm down. Prom is in two weeks, the 29th. I'm going with Jacob; we figured we might as well. Just as friends, don't get the wrong idea. I designed my own dress, but I am going to need your help to actually make it. I was waiting until after we talked to mom about New York to ask you" wow. I always knew she would be going with Jacob; they are perfect for each other.

"What about New York?" Bella and rose didn't know about Alexis' scholarship yet.

"She's coming to school with me!" I said like the proud older sister I am.

"Your mother is okay with that?" Rose said with disbelief.

"Well she doesn't know yet, she thinks I'm going to UW with you." hmm... that might not be a good thing.

"Ang, where are you going?" I wonder whether she's going to stay in Washington like most Forks kids do.

"I'm actually going to be in New York too, the same city even. I'll be going to Rochester School of Science and Technology. I don't know much about it, but their Engineering program is amazing." I hadn't known that, but she seemed excited. The only people I knew from there were all athletes and frat boys. All jerks.

"I can't believe I actually thought that you two would be on opposite ends of the country for a minute," I laughed. Then I had a thought. "Where's this Eric kid going?"

"UW" Angela and Alexis said at the same time. They both didn't seem too happy.

"And what about Jacob?" Bella was the curious one this time. I don't care what she says, I'm pretty sure she's always had a crush on that boy. She claims he is too young to even think about, but one year really is not that bad.

"He's coming to Rochester Tech with me," Angela said. Not nearly as sad as when we brought up Eric. "To change the subject though, Alice what's going on in your love life?" She was smiling again. I was too. Just thinking about Jasper I couldn't not smile.

"Well... I have a boyfriend. His name is Jasper Whitlock." should I say it. When Alexis finds out she'll be mad for being left out of the loop. I'll be sick in the morning anyways, so I might as well let them know why. Rose sleeps like the dead and Bella can't lie to save her life so she can't cover for me either. I hope they still look at me like they do now after I say this. "And I'm Pregnant" And their jaws dropped.

Seconds felt like hours and the silence was killing me. Did she hate me for not telling her before her friend? Should she have been the one in the room while I took that test? Would she still look up to me?

"Somebody say something!" I had to do that. The silence was too much.

"Wow." Angela was dumbfounded.

Alexis started laughing. "Jake owes me 20 bucks!" what! They were betting on me getting knocked up?

"What!" That is so wrong. Not my sister. That's it.

Disowning her in: 10

9

8

"Alice calm down... He bet you'd get knocked up in La Push this summer when you saw how Quil and Embry bulked up, but since you can't get double prego, I win" she was still holding back a laugh, but now everyone was smiling with her "Alice, when can I tell him? Ooh and how far along are you?"

I guess it was a little funny "After I tell mom and dad. And I won't know for sure until I go to a doctor."

"Did you tell this Jasper kid yet?" I laughed a little I guess Ang hadn't liked me calling Eric a kid

"No, I think I'm gonna tell him tomorrow." As much as I wanna tell him in person, he deserves to know he's gonna be a daddy. "Is it just me or are you girls getting hungry?" yeah I just wanted to change the subject. Maybe I should have gotten something lighter than pizza though.

We all ate and surprisingly, my food stayed down. We talked for a little about unimportant things. Like celebrity gossip. We all had told so much personal stuff already so a nice easy topic was a bit of a relief. We were al getting tired a started to settle down and go to bed.

You already know

You're all that I ever want and more

And I won't let you go

That was my phone. A text from Jasper to be specific. He set the ring tone for when he calls or texts, I don't think I could ever change it.

You awake? (A/N Bold is a text from Jasper)

Yeah, what time is it there? (A/N underlined is a text from Alice) it was midnight here. Kinda early for a sleepover to turn into actual sleeping but I am prego so I think we get a pass this time.

1, how's the sleepover going.

Too much sleeping lol. I'm about to pass out myself, Skype me tomorrow? I was gonna tell him. I had to. Maybe he could come up here first so I could tell mom and dad before I started to show.

Sure thing Ali. Sweet dreams, I love you. Aww I can't wait until tomorrow, well after the morning sickness but you get the point.

I love you too. Goodnight.

I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wednesday for the next one. Please review and thank you for reading.<strong>

**HopefulEmpath**


End file.
